El Soldado Desconocido
by M.Bidden
Summary: [Reto Crack: Rompiendo el canon] A pesar de que expiró el tiempo de entrega, no pude resistir la tentación de entregar este fic, después del tiempo.


**El Soldado Desconocido**

_-Las guerras seguirán mientras que el color de la piel, sea más importante que el de los ojos – Bob Marley._

_-Para la mayoría de los hombres la guerra es el fin de la soledad. Para mí, es la soledad infinita – Albert Camus._

_-Preferiría la paz más injusta, a la más justa de las guerras – Cicerón._

Claire y Piers tenían un serio problema…

Eran novios a hurtadillas de Chris Redfield desde que el soldado que era la mano derecha del hermano de Claire, había cumplido un año de haber sido admitido en la división de Chris. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y la regla de Claire no llegaba a tiempo, ni tampoco parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo... por lo que tuvieron que hacer lo más práctico y aterrador. Acudieron a una farmacia cercana, en busca de una respuesta locuaz, imparcial y efectiva.

La respuesta llegó en uno de esos test de embarazo que por lo general, las personas, e inclusive las parejas, ven de forma muy simpática cuando pasean frente a las vitrinas de una farmacia con todas esas montañas de pañales con publicidad amarillista, donde te dicen que tener una familia con quintillizos es bueno, y justo al lado están las cajas blancas, plagadas de pruebas de embarazo, las cuales paradójicamente, se hayan al lado de los estantes donde se ubican las trescientas clases de sabores que hay para condones y preservativos de todo tipo. Inclusive, Claire juró haber visto una vez un preservativo con forma de erizo de mar… no sabía muy bien como asimilar eso, y cuando vio la cara de Piers al contárselo, supo que él tampoco tenía idea de cómo tomarlo.

Y era bueno que tuvieran experiencia en esa clase de sensaciones, porque la prueba de embarazo había remarcado al menos dos rayitas rojas, o tres, o cuatro, o lo que sea. Las pruebas de hoy en día son difíciles de descifrar, pues las instrucciones vienen muy rebuscadas y por lo general son bastante palabrosas y llenas de jergas y lenguaje excesivamente técnico, como si solo estuvieran diseñadas para cuando las farmaceutas se embarazan, pero el caso era bastante simple: Claire, estaba embarazada de Piers Nivans.

No es el tipo de noticia de la que esperas enterarte en un cubículo de un baño de una cadena de hamburguesas como lo es Wendys; pero era el único lugar bueno, bonito y barato que tenían cerca y francamente, ahora su suerte no estaba en condiciones de juzgar absolutamente nada.

Claire salió del baño con las manos juntas y una media sonrisa en la cara, que Piers no supo identificar de buenas a primeras mientras comía papás recién sacadas de la freidora. Claire vio los diamantes de sal que se reflejaban en sus ojos aguamarina a la distancia, y decidió hacer uso de sus privilegios y caprichos de mujer que está encinta, y quitarle las papas a su novio.

-Les pusieron sal extra, les hace falta kétchup, y estoy embarazada, ¿Me compras una hamburguesa con queso y tocino extra?

Piers tardó al menos diez minutos en decir una palabra, y otros treinta en ir a comprar la hamburguesa, como si fuese un robot que se pone de pie y se va por medio de un control remoto hasta la caja registradora, donde interactuó de forma muy mecánica con la recepcionista, que estuvo a punto de arrojarle el pedido con tal de sacarse al conato de soldado de encima.

Si creía que podría llegar a morir lenta y dolorosamente como en una de esas películas de Juego Macabro, por ser el novio secreto de la hermana del flamante Capitán Redfield, lo mejor sería no imaginar que pasaría cuando el bonachón y nada celoso, ni tampoco sobreprotector Chris, se enterara de que su dulce, casta y virginal hermana estaba embarazada. Y con la guinda sobre el pastel, de estar preñada sin tener ninguna relación seria, ni ninguna pareja remotamente conocida.

Y es que tanto Claire como Piers, tenían la habilidad de disimular lo mucho que se atraían cuando concurrían en un mismo lugar y en público. Además, eran notablemente astutos. Sabían que sitios visitar y cuando hacerlo. Sabían cómo evitar tropezarse por accidente con personalidades que podrían delatarlos inocentemente ante Chris, creyendo que este conocía de antemano que ellos ya salían cuando no era así. Lo mejor era aplicar la regla de oro de los gánsteres: _"Tres pueden guardar un secreto, si dos están muertos"._

Sin embargo, ¿Cómo dos personas pueden mantener una relación en secreto siendo adultos y responsables de sus propios traseros? Además, tanto Claire como Piers, contaban con posiciones consolidadas en sus puestos de trabajo respectivos, y podían darse el lujo de tener una vida moderadamente cómoda, con serias posibilidades de ascender meteóricamente en los próximos años, con un esfuerzo moderado. Al unir fuerzas, lo más probable, es que como pareja o futuro matrimonio, tanto Claire como Piers, podrían estar en calidad de costear cruceros por el Mar Caribe, viajes alrededor de Europa, algún sitio turístico y raro de Asia o Australia, si tenían ganas de morir de una manera curiosa y exótica. Eran una pareja, potencialmente hablando, con muy buenas probabilidades tanto sociales como económicas, y además se llevaban muy bien. Claire no tenía que ser melodramática con absolutamente nada, en cuanto a darle buenas o malas noticias a Piers se refería, y él, que era más serio y cuadriculado que un cuaderno de matemáticas, podía ser simplemente Piers, cuando estaba con Claire y ella apreciaba eso y por lo general se lo correspondía gustosamente, con un mimo en su copete y un corto beso en los labios.

Claire se impresionó en primera instancia, cuando reconoció que en los ojos de Piers, podía pasar eternas horas de distracción. En ocasiones, o en la mayoría de las ocasiones, sin necesidad de que existiese un contacto visual previo o posterior. Lo que importaba era saber que Piers existía, y sus ojos eran de color amarillo mostaza, tendiendo a tonalidades de tipo miel y todas esas melosidades que pasan por la mente de las mujeres cuando están enamoradas. Ella respondía a la atracción natural que sentiría cualquier otra chica en calidad de conocer y discernir lo atractivo que podía llegar a ser Piers, solo por ser lo que era, y podía hablar de hombres apuestos, por ser gran y personal amiga de Leon S. Kennedy y haber tenido un encontronazo de connotaciones discutibles con personas como Albert Wesker o Steve Burnside, a quién prefería no recordar por demasiado tiempo. Pero a lo que en teoría se refería, era que tenía base para opinar sobre la apariencia de un hombre, y Piers llenaba las expectativas con creces. Ahora bien, quedaban otros atributos que lo perfilaron en primera instancia como un potencial candidato a ser su pareja en primer lugar. Entre esos atributos, se encontraría incisos como por ejemplo tacto, empatía, capacidad para compenetrarse y por supuesto un algo inesperado que siempre se descubre a la primera impresión. Un nosequé, que definiría de forma sucinta y locuaz, lo mucho, muchísimo que se moría por los huesitos de Piers y ese algo era, en este caso, que era el único hombre capaz de hablar con su hermano sobre su relación y no chorrearse en los pantalones del miedo. Claire recordaba que su anterior pareja, había salpicado orina en sus botas luego de haber mantenido contacto directo con Chris por no más de tres minutos, y ese fue el último recuerdo que tuvo de él. Brandon, se llamaba. Era un corredor de seguros. Un sujeto bastante simpático, pero debía admitir que también era una persona sumamente aburrida.

Claro, Piers tenía esa habilidad innata de no temerle a nadie muy dentro de él, pero ella prefería reservarla, solo por las dudas…

En cuanto a Piers, él sentía atracción de todo lo que era Claire. De su cabello rojizo, que podía llegar a parecer antinatural, o contrario a cualquier axioma genético conocido hasta la fecha, pero curiosamente genuino. De sus ojos verdes tan recalcitrantes como un volcán y tan pacíficos como un oasis. Su sonrisa tan sofisticada y simple, que le recordaba a viejos amores del bachillerato, de esos que solo se conocen en las películas de adolescentes que cautivan a los pobres diablos en sus años más tiernos. Su gracia, su humildad, su facilidad para tratar asuntos difíciles y esa característica especial de perder la paciencia rápidamente y luego recuperarla por tonterías. Claire era de las personas que por lo general, gustaba – Porque no había otra forma de definirlo – gustaba de tenerlo todo en perfecto orden, por lo que, si las condiciones de un lugar cualquiera no estipulaban las características de orden que ella por lo general gustaba de seguir; entonces la pequeña Claire Redfield amalgamaba los colores de su cabello en torno a toda su piel y soltaba una sarta de improperios que dejarían a Dross Rotzank orgulloso.

Aquello a Piers le parecía único, tierno, y por qué no decirlo, gracioso en una chica, que tenía todos los condimentos para ser especial, sin creerse especial y esa era otra de las cualidades de Claire Redfield. Ella no poseía falsa modestia y no era del todo intuitiva para muchas cosas. Por lo que, a veces, o mejor dicho, muy seguidas veces, cuando estaban en el departamento de Piers, él viraba un poco los cuadros que estaban colgados de la pared o sacaba un plato de la alacena, con tal de ver a Claire completamente roja de la furia, y a punto de perder la paciencia, porque eso significaría verla hablando sola y soltando un juramento de los mil demonios que siempre era mucho mejor, si podías acompañarlo con palomitas o algo así por el estilo.

Entonces, volviendo a la realidad, Claire terminó de comer su hamburguesa, Piers bajó a la tierra, ella lo captó, le chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro para captar su atención. Estuvieron en ese juego de miradas por más de cinco minutos, hasta que Piers se rindió y bajo su cabeza, entregando su hombría y su alma en el proceso.

-Perfecto, ¿Qué propones?

-Ir al grano, digámosle todo a Chris. No quiero que me fastidie durante los siguientes tres meses, mientras juega con mi panza como si fuera una masa para pizza.

-Bien, me parece perfecto.

-Pero no podemos ir de una manera tan frontal. Debemos saber encarar a Chris, tratarlo con delicadeza, pero no mucha, o creerá que le estamos tomando el pelo.

-Muy buena apreciación.

-Sin embargo, debes dejar que yo hable primero, o de lo contrario él podría perder los estribos si tú hablas directamente con él. Puede que no lo parezca, pero en asuntos de familia, Chris es extremadamente delicado…

-No cabría esperar menos de él. De acuerdo, hagámoslo a tu modo.

-Pero tampoco puedes dejar que lo diga todo yo. Debes interceder mientras hablo en algún punto estratégico donde me cuelgue al momento de dar mi discurso, para que él sepa que también tienes dominada la situación. También tenemos que decirle que hemos estado saliendo, y que este bebé no tiene intenciones de interferir con eso.

-Bien dicho - Dijo al momento de alzar un vaso de Coca-Cola completamente vacío, como si fuera una copa de vino.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor habla tu primero. Chris podría creer que es una irresponsabilidad de tu parte dejarme todo el peso de la noticia y la fe moral de este embarazo y esta relación a mí, porque él es consciente de su poder e influencia sobre las personas y no querrá qué…

… Mientras Claire hablaba, y hablaba, y hablaba, y Piers contestaba con frases que no superaban las cinco palabras cada una. Fue recordando el romántico momento en que conoció a Claire accidentalmente.

.

.

.

Estaba en la práctica de tiro, ensayando con su rifle, como de costumbre. Tenía la mejor puntería del escuadrón de Chris Redfield y también era el mejor conductor de vehículos de guerra. Cualidades que no eran sorprendentes para ninguno de sus compañeros, puesto que no fueron atributos que nacieron directamente con Piers, sino que se fueron puliendo con el trabajo duro y el entrenamiento, ya que Piers siempre se quedaba una hora más practicando con el rifle y una hora más con el vehículo para encomiendas de la organización. Durante esas horas extra, que muy rara vez la gente con familia o con otros intereses se toma después del trabajo, llegó una muy apesadumbrada Claire Redfield, a quién todos conocían como la Princesa del Cabello Rojo, buscando de forma muy ansiosa a su hermano. Aunque por supuesto, al principio, nadie le dijo a Piers que esa mujer en cuestión, era la hermana del Capitán Redfield, ni tampoco ella le mencionó nada al respecto, cosa rara si buscas a tu familia, y tu familiar resulta ser el jefe de la organización militar a la cual estás accediendo, pero en fin…

Piers estaba terminando su ronda de tiros cuando se quitó los audífonos, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el par de ojos más hermosos y aterradores que jamás había visto antes en toda su vida; y por aterradores, quiero decir que se los encontró de frente y Claire tenía la habilidad de ser muy sigilosa cuando estaba ansiosa, aunque no lo ameritase.

-¡Buenas noches! ¿De casualidad has visto a mi hermano?

El rifle de Piers se cayó de sus manos de la impresión y fue a parar directamente a su pie, la culata y la boquilla del arma tuvieron el tino que no tenía el ojo de Piers al momento de apuntar, para dar directamente sobre los dedos gordo y meñique de ambos pies y hacer que Piers, aunque fuese por un minuto, perdiese la compostura ante la que sería a la postre, la mujer de su vida y su futura esposa.

-¡Oh Dios mío!

-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!

-¡Oh Dios, Dios, Dios! ¡Permíteme ayudarte!

Piers saltaba de un lado al otro en un solo pie, en un tipo de danza que por alguna razón le recordaba a los esquimales y Claire lo seguía como si fuera un perro correteando una albóndiga. Cuando al fin lograron calmarse y encontrarse, tomaron asiento y Claire le pidió a Piers que se retirara las botas de servicio para inspeccionar sus pies.

-No tienes que molestarte, en serio – Decía Piers, rogando por todos los cielos que aquella chica no tuviera que hacer algo tan vergonzoso teniendo tan solo unos minutos de haberlo conocido.

-Es mi culpa que el rifle se haya caído – Decía Claire, mientras hacía un severo esfuerzo por desajustarle las agujetas de las botas - ¿Cuánto decías que pesaba el arma?

-Unos veinte kilos. Es como si te cayera un yunque encima… pero en los pies.

-¡Wow! – Exclamó Claire, como si fuese algo muy sorprendente, o no fuese una persona acostumbrada en lo absoluto a las armas, caso que era todo lo contrario. Ya había manipulado rifles con anterioridad en condiciones mucho menos favorables – Eso sí que apesta, viejito.

-¿Viejito?

-No te gustan las caricaturas.

-¿De qué caricatura estamos hablando?

-Tom y Jerry, Los Picapiedras, Los Supersónicos… ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué soy una inmadura que se le pasa sintonizando la red de caricaturas, y ve Hora de Aventuras y el Increíble Mundo de Gumball, como si fuera una tía solterona con sobrinos de cinco años, aunque a veces las vea sin mis sobrinos porque me resultan graciosas?

Silencio… pulcro y sincero silencio.

-Sí. Yo también veo Gumball por gusto.

-¿En serio?

-¿No me crees?

-Te creería si fueses capaz de bailar como lo hacen en la introducción del show.

-Bueno, eso va a estar complicado – Increpó Piers, mientras trataba de digerir aquella extraña y poco romántica conversación – Si mal no recuerdo, el susto que me pegaste fue tal, que me cayó un rifle de más veinte kilos sobre el pie, así que tú dirás…

-¡Pero hace un rato dijiste que no tenía que hacer esto!

-¿Hacer qué?

-Desatarte las agujetas.

-No lo has hecho.

-¡Oh! Cierto. Mil disculpas.

Y Claire le quitó las botas y no se enamoró a primera vista de Piers por sus pies, pero si lo hizo por olvidar por completo lo que había ido a buscar hasta el momento en que Chris interrumpió en el salón de la práctica de tiro y encontró a su hermana, de rodillas frente a Piers Nivans, mientras este último recibía un extraño masaje de pies que lo hacía gritar como un niño al que le arrancan la costra de una cicatriz.

.

.

.

Al momento de volver a la realidad, Piers se encontró de nuevo con los ojos de Claire, quién le insistía reiterativamente que ya era tarde, y debían ir a casa de su hermano. Curiosamente, Piers había pensado mucho en cómo sería lidiar contra una circunstancia de ese estilo, y nunca llegó a creer que sería tan incómodo y aterrador como ahora. Por supuesto, la vida no prepararía a Piers para afrontar, ni en el peor de los casos, la condición de tener que revelarle al hermano mayor de su novia, su condición de noviazgo y pedirle su posterior bendición, teniendo en cuenta que: El hermano en cuestión era su superior y su jefe más inmediato, por no decir que Piers era prácticamente el secretario personal de Chris – O la perra, para fines más prácticos -, que la hermanita de su superior, su dulce y adorada hermanita, estaba preñada y su toda infinita gracia para dar noticias repentinas, jamás había sido la más acertada, y por supuesto, tenía que poner en la balanza el hecho de que tenía que informar todo eso de golpe. Sin un mínimo de pudor por lo que significaba Chris Redfield como personalidad profesional en su vida ni en la de Claire.

Ella por su parte, no sabía si saldría perdiendo o ganando en medio de todo este alboroto. Por un lado, sino estuviese embarazada, tendría que aguantar un vendaval de gritos tamaño jumbo de parte de un enardecido Chris, que sería capaz de perseguirlos a los dos con un rifle de cazador, por todo el estado de New York, si con eso conseguía arrancar sus lindas cabecitas y colgarlas en una pared, aunque quizás la cabeza pelirroja de Claire estaría suspendida sola en el limbo de los trofeos de taxidermia de Chris – Claire siempre se imaginó a su hermano, como alguien aficionado a la disección y a la caza, aunque jamás fuese as. Chris solo era aficionado a las armas, al igual que Barry – mientras que Piers, permanecería postrado en el piso, bajo los pies y el sillón de su hermano como una especie de alfombra humana.

Si lo pensaba bien, tampoco era tan malo. Estaría cerca de Piers y había visto la suficiente cantidad de veces Futurama, como para saber que la vida como una cabeza errante sumergida en formol, podía llegar a ser bastante decente.

Por otro lado, eso ya solo había quedado en un veremos. En un eterno tal vez, al que jamás se le podría dar respuesta. El ahora, decía que Claire Redfield estaba embarazada de un hombre casi diez años menor a ella, y que además, era el subordinado de su hermano. No era poca cosa ni nada por el estilo, pero era como el hermanito de su hermanote; y ella estaría en todo el medio de ese embrollo, y además, estaría cometiendo un acto de incesto con su hermanito, ¿O debería decir hermanitito? Todo esto era muy complicado. La cosa era que estaba embarazada. Por lo que se podía ir despidiendo de su flamante vida como cabeza flotante en un frasco de formol, con cualquier compuesto químico raro que la mantuviese lúcida y sarcástica, pues supuso en ese momento, que de ser ese su destino, no tendría muchas cosas a las cuales podría referirse con gracia.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos ya habían salido a la calle, y estaban abordando el auto para regresar a casa. Piers había girado la llave con un retraso de cinco o cuatro segundos respecto al promedio de las veces en las que por lo general, encendía el auto. Esto llamó la atención de Claire y le hizo recordar su primera cita juntos. La cual, por supuesto, tratándose de Claire con alguien más, había sido un completo desastre, pero un completo desastre tierno y divertido.

.

.

.

Piers no tuvo que insistir mucho para convencer a Claire de salir una noche. Ella ya estaba condicionada por lo excitante y venturoso que podía suponer, salir con un soldado de la misma elite de su hermano, o de la misma compañía cuando menos. Aceptó no solo porque le atraía Piers, sino porque le excitaba el peligro que suponía andar con Piers. Además, sentía una insana curiosidad por el muchacho en cuestión y no quería perder la oportunidad de satisfacer esa fechoría.

Fueron a una feria. Una atracción americana típica y tradicional. Llegaron, comieron algodón de azúcar, se montaron en los carritos chocones, le hicieron bullying a al menos dos niños de ocho años y luego corrieron para esconderse de sus padres. Evitaron las casas y los establos abandonados, para no acabar de la misma manera que Freddy Krueger y todo eso, los llevó a parar hasta Central Park, en alguno de esos sitios estilo cliché y románticos que suponían una vereda alumbrada por farolas de los años treinta, un lago con cisnes que te comerían vivo sino tuviesen su buena dosis diaria de migajas de ajonjolí, y algún sujeto sin trabajo, que tocaba de manera continua con un acordeón o una armónica, para sentirse en armonía y como una parte trascendental del lugar.

Pero tanto ella como Piers, habían ignorado todo eso desde el primer momento. Ellos solo llegaron a parar ahí de casualidad, y cuando observaron todo lo que había a su alrededor, se sintieron dichosos, porque Central Park era tan grande, que a los padres de esos niños les tomaría semanas encontrarlos, bajo la lógica o la premisa de que ellos se quedarían ahí, en esa misma posición, durante una semana entera, sin mover un solo músculo ni una articulación.

Decidieron aun así, que era muy peligroso quedarse de pie en un solo lugar, y también sería sumamente sospechoso. Además, tanto ella como Piers, debían recordar que había que mantener la compostura y la elegancia si querían que todo esto funcionase, cosa intrascendente desde ese mismo momento, porque a esa hora en Central Park, podías tener sexo al aire libre y sin protección, en medio del pasto y nadie se daría cuenta en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, en lugar de dar paso a sus pasiones carnales, se dejaron caer sobre el césped y observaron las poquísimas estrellas que la luz de los rascacielos les permitía discernir a la medianoche.

-¿Sabías que si juntas todas las estrellas que hay en el firmamento y las pones todas en filas a rodear la tierra, sería como si tuviésemos una lámpara fluorescente dándonos de frente en todo momento? Las estrellas son tantas y tan infinitas, que podrían cubrir la circunferencia de la tierra, unas veinte billones de veces.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Piers, ¿Por qué dijiste algo tan tonto cómo eso? También estudié geología en la universidad.

-¿Geología? ¿No eras abogada?

-¿Nunca oíste hablar de los licenciados ecologistas?

-No…

-En realidad lo acabo de inventar, pero muy pronto sabrás de ellos. Solo tienes que mirar hacia las estrellas, y si te fijas bien, podrás notar que en el cielo hay un mensaje que tiene algo especial que decirnos a cada uno de nosotros, según nuestra perspectiva. No importa que yo esté a solo unos centímetros de ti, en tu posición verás algo que mis ojos jamás serán capaces de ver y tampoco podrás ver lo que yo veo. Es lo hermoso del universo. Los secretos están ahí afuera, y al recostarte y ver las estrellas, te das cuenta de que los secretos más importantes del universo no importan en la medida de la distancia que tengamos que recorrer para encontrarlos, sino en que tan dispuestos estamos a observar las señales.

-Pero puedes contármelo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Lo que tú lees. Puedes contármelo. Luego yo pensaré en lo que dices, miraré fijamente al cielo y te diré lo que dice mi mensaje.

-Primero, tu.

-¿Primero yo?

-Ni siquiera deberías dudarlo. Yo soy la dama, evidentemente tengo prioridad en estos asuntos.

-Pero no estás embarazada, ni discapacitada, ni tampoco…

-Piers…

-Ok – Piers suspiró y luego hizo crujir su cuello de una manera que Claire adoraría por el resto de su vida – Mi mensaje dice, que los hot dogs con pepinillos son un asco, y solo los comen en Latveria.

-¿Qué es Latveria?

-El país ficticio de los supervillanos creado por el Doctor Doom.

-Creo que tú serías el presidente de ese lugar – Apuntó simpáticamente Claire. Piers le sonrió pícaramente, y aunque deseaba contestarle de una forma un tanto jocosa, no podía. Sencillamente no podía alejarse de su personalidad habitual de chico serio y difícil, y quizás eso era lo mejor de estar con Claire. Ella lo obligaba a no hacer chistes tontos que ni a él mismo le hacían gracia. Simplemente era él, y si Piers Nivans era un sujeto aburrido, entonces era el sujeto aburrido con el que Claire Redfield quería estar.

-No puedo ser el presidente – Añadió Piers con un tono de voz caricaturesco y burlón – Es obvio que ese es el Doctor Doom.

-Bueno, tú te pareces al Doctor Doom.

-¿Has leído cómics antes?

-No, pero vi la película.

-La película no cuenta.

-¡Claro que sí! – Claire hizo esa afirmación de manera muy severa cuando Piers la juzgó a primera instancia por lo que acababa de decir. Al parecer, las películas de súper-héroes eran una parte muy importante de su vida.

-La película fue un asco, Claire, y lo sabes. No puedes matar a Galactus en una sola película. Necesitas al menos una trilogía, o toda una saga de películas, como Viernes 13

-¡Pero es una película Piers! ¡No puedes resumir cincuenta años de historietas cómicas en una sola película!

-¡Exacto!

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo ves ahora Claire? No se puede resumir medio siglo de cómics en una sola película, ¿Se necesitan más, verdad? Se necesitan muchas más. Algo así como los hombres X. Ellos tienen las mejores películas de súpero héroes de toda la industria y por lo tanto no tienen discrepancias en sus argumentos.

-La segunda película apesta.

Y en ese momento, fue como si algo dentro de Piers, se hubiera quebrado. Fragmentos casi microscópicos de su alma. Todo en lo que creía, todo lo que apreciaba, todo se había desmoronado… todo, a excepción de su corazón.

¿Cómo podía Claire decir, que la segunda película de los X-Men era mala? – Aunque este servidor, comparte ese punto de vista. La segunda película fue una mierda.

-Retráctate…

-No.

-Retracte, he dicho, oh malévola y despiadada fémina…

-Retráctame.

¿Qué fue aquello, una invitación abierta de parte de Claire para que debatieran abiertamente sus argumentos, o había sido algo más? Piers no sabía muy bien como tomarlo. Había tenido unas tres o dos novias serias antes de Claire, pero nunca lo suficientemente serias como para aprender un patrón que debiera seguir al momento de tener citas. Y si bien, las anteriores salidas que había tenido en un pasado, tenían similitudes entre sí; nunca había tenido un encuentro tan raro y espléndido como este. Era una completa locura. Esa mujer estaba a punto de sacarlo de sus cabales y sin embargo, cada vez se sentía más tentado a arrojársele encima y comerla a tiernos y jugosos besos.

Y por la delgada línea que había entre ellos dos, sospechaba que ella pensaría algo igual.

Entonces simplemente se acercaron y buscaron la redención en sus labios. El beso, en teoría fue corto. Este narrador lo sabe, porque estuve espiando a la pareja durante al menos cinco horas, y cronometré con mi teléfono Samsung Galaxy S3, unos treinta segundos, desde que sus membranas hicieron contacto. Sin embargo, para cosas del amor, se supone que ese tipo de contactos pueden durar una eternidad si se disfrutan, si se comparten con la persona indicada, o un momento muy breve, si fueron tan insolubles y efímeros como un café.

Algo entre Claire y Piers, me decía que aquello había sido mucho más que un café.

-Y si… ¿Y si vamos a mi casa y seguimos debatiendo sobre cómics de Marvel y esas cosas?

.

.

.

Los debates trajeron consigo un bebé, o un par de bebés, o unos futuros trillizos, que serían la tumba de Piers. Justo ahora, que se encontraba de pie delante del pórtico de su cuñado, aunque Chris no lo supiera; se preguntaba qué tan lenta y dolorosa sería su muerte. Claire nunca había visto a Piers sudando. Ni siquiera transpiraba tanto, ni acababa tan empapado en sudor, cuando hacían el amor. Supuso que al igual que muchos otros de los chicos con los que había estado con anterioridad, Piers, no escaparía del factor Redfield, que le había imposibilitado a Claire sentar cabeza hasta ahora, y quizás, si Piers no elegía las palabras correctas, continuaría haciéndolo.

-Solo para que conste – Dijo Piers, momentos antes de que los pases potentes y presenciales de Chris Redfield, comenzaran a sonar con más fuerza en el piso de madera de su casa en los suburbios – La segunda película de X-Men, no es una porquería.

-Si lo es, y Bryan Singer es un pésimo director.

-¡No lo es! ¡Me niego aceptarlo!

-Entonces acepta mis labios: E-S U-N M-A-L D-I-R-E-C…

No llegó a completar la frase por una de dos cosas que ocurrieron casi al mismo tiempo. La primera, quizás, o la segunda, dependiendo de cómo se cuente la historia, fue que Piers la besó apasionadamente, a sabiendas de que esa sensación que producía juntar sus labios, era lo único capaz de abstraerlo de momentos crudos y crueles como lo podían ser esos en específico. Nunca antes había tenido un cuñado sobre protector, pero ahora que lo tenía, y que lo había pedido, pues él nunca se negó a estar con Claire, tenía que pagar el precio. Sin embargo, también era un momento hermoso. Sus labios eran los ojos de sus corazones, y través de ese beso, Piers tenía visión completa del corazón de Claire y dentro de él, encontró lo que estaba buscando momentos antes de morir apaleado por el fortachón de Chris Redfield.

Encontró una familia, y quizás se horrorizo solo un poquito, cuando descubrió que sería una familia un poco numerosa… de golpe, y sin anestesia.

-¿Trillizos?

-¿Trillizos?... ¿Qué haces besando a mi hermana Nivans?

Piers no supo responder a eso, Claire tampoco… ahora que lo pensaban, quizás no había una respuesta correcta. En ese preciso momento, ambos desearon con todos sus corazones que Ada Wong apareciese y se llevase muy lejos a Chris, porque si, contrario a lo que pueden pensar, esta historia es tan poco canon, por decirlo de algún modo, que Chris no está emparejado con Jill Valentine. Está con Ada Wong, cosa que importa muy poco, y en todo caso es bastante malo que haya sido así, porque la señorita Wong y actual cuñada de Claire, había provocado dos cosas al entablar un matrimonio con Chris. La primera, partir el corazón de Leon y volverlo adicto a los flips de chocolate y a los fics de , cosa que de todos modos iba a terminar sucediendo tarde o temprano, y la segunda, conseguir a alguien que era mucho más malvado y maquiavélico que su propio hermano, para proteger a la pelirroja de cualquier relación poco conveniente – Y por poco conveniente, me refiero a prácticamente todo el mundo - Que ella pudiera llegar a tener. Porque si… a pesar de que hayamos jugado Resident Evil Darkside Chronicles, en este fic, Ada Wong se preocupa por Claire Redfield.

Pero cuando Chris vio a su hermana tomada de la mano y compartiendo saliva con Piers, una inmensa gama de emociones se nublaron en un instante y solo quedó una palabra suspendida en el limbo nuclear, de las mil maneras que tenía Piers Nivans de morir, a manos de Chris Redfield.

-Trillizos…

Exactamente.

-Pues, a la final de cuentas lo que dijeron de ti es cierto, Piers.

-A… ¿A qué se refiere Capitán?

-¡Oh, bueno!... Ya lo debes suponer, imagino – Chris hablaba con una naturalidad escalofriante, mientras tomaba la katana que tenía guindando de adorno en la pared, a una altura bastante convencional, para que el pequeño Brandon y la pequeña Diana, no pudieran tomarla y jugar a los samuráis con ella – Eres tan callado, que nadie te conoce. Se podría decir que eres el soldado desconocido. Pero no creo que seas desconocido realmente, simplemente… uno nunca sabe lo suficiente de ti, como para llegar a conocerte por completo. Pero ahora somos familia, ¿No? Nos conoceremos muy bien.

-¿Lo somos? – Inquirió Piers con un brilló monumental en los ojos. Pero Claire lo sabía. Ella entendía perfectamente que su novio no era el mejor descifrando palabras irónicas, y sabía que Chris disfrutaba cada precioso segundo que Piers no había utilizado para correr.

-Si… lo somos. Por un breve período de tiempo a partir de ahora, pero lo somos. O lo fuimos. Eso depende de que tan bueno seas corriendo.

Lo demás ya se lo pueden imaginar. Chris, inicialmente quería cortar en pedacitos a Piers y poner cada parte en sobres, para luego enviarlo por correo a sus familiares. Ada lo convenció de que esa idea era un cliché, y sugirió hacer algo mucho más original y perverso. Por lo que, Piers se convirtió en la flamante tía-niñera de la familia Redfield-Wong, y tendría que tratar de convencer a Diana de no ver Buena Suerte Charlie, unas veinte veces al día, en detrimento de los deseos de Brandon de ver Hora de Aventura, que era el programa predilecto de Piers.

Claire lo vio como una jugada muy cruel, pues Piers tendría que hacer eso de por vida. A los cinco meses, con trillizos confirmados – tres niñas, además – y sentada en el sillón principal de la casa de su hermano, mientras su cuñada le preparaba unas galletas de chispas de chocolate; observaba con un poco de filosofía a su novio y a su sobrino, desparramados sobre la alfombra, y a su pequeña sobrina, sentada de rodillas sobre ellos, observando con mucha emoción a la familia americana en uno de sus típicos episodios de comedia cliché y ridícula de Disney.

Tanto su novio como su sobrino, estaban a la espera de que algún carroñero los devorara, y quizás eso era lo peor. Jamás llegaría un buitre a acabar con su sufrimiento, y nunca jamás alguien sabría por aquel horroroso episodio de la vida de Piers Nivans, a través del cual tuvo que pasar para tener una familia.

-¿Más galletitas, querida?

-Así está bien, Ada. Muchas gracias.

Piers siempre sería, el soldado desconocido de Claire.


End file.
